


Dancing Queens

by PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Actually less awkward than I feared, F/F, Hinted Cecily/Joan, Hinted Two Queens, Implied Sex/Sexuality, M/M, Sex Positive, metaphorical af, ”The Talk”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart
Summary: When she gets the chance, Queen Lavinia really can light up a room, cut a rug, and set the dance floor on fire. For Rupert, he worries about what will happen when he and Amir finally ‘dance’ together.





	Dancing Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kharti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharti/gifts).



> Dedicated once more to Kharti for getting me into this fandom. And because she knows I just can’t not make euphemisms when I’m in my zone.

The construction of the Castle of the Heartland, the month-long housewarming, fireworks and festivities, banquets, dinners, ribbon cutting, and more than a few ceremonies to placate and honor the Forest. It seemed like the work of uniting the kingdoms would never end. It was crucial, absolutely vital that the hostilities from the War of the Two Kings and the Great Forest Encroachment were laid to rest. Proclamations to both sides of the new Heartland Kingdom were coupled with dramatic performances of the Tale of the Two Princes. It was a triumph of both talent and propaganda, although very little creative liberty was taken. 

One theater company was even going around with the newly released (post-prison) and reinstated (post-exile) Barrabas the Great. As it turned out, his actual murder count was greatly (as in, completely) overstated, although he had injured quite a few innocent people. His former compatriots Cedric and Crazy Tooth were still serving lengthy sentences. Barrabas had turned up after prison at Heartland Castle to apologize personally, which happened to coincide with a performance in the new grand audience chamber. Queen Lavinia’s smile was the only clue Prince Rupert had to believe the two events perhaps weren’t coincidental, but she said nothing else. The director also happened to be the one who helped stage Barrabas’ last, unfortunate play. Which, when Rupert thought about it, really did seem like less than a coincidence. 

Amir would be glad when the parties ended. It turned out that years of training in so many disciplines hadn’t prepared him for social gatherings. Queen Atossa hadn’t ever held more than the occasional harvest feast, where she sat solemnly overlooking the festivities. As it turned out, the West wasn’t so formal. 

Queen Lavinia entered the grand ballroom in diamonds and golden silk, dressed to kill. Several lords and ladies looked on in awe, the Eastern contingent was especially stunned at the style and cut of Lavinia’s gown. 

Rupert smiled as his mother entered, relaxing a bit as she paused to adjust her hair in the best light possible. Lavinia shone like the sun, her tiara catching and reflecting the light just right. Even Amir had to admire her. His mother’s long sleeves and high collars were regal, but Lavinia’s sheer half cape and v-cut neckline was elegant. The contrast wasn’t lost on Atossa; neither were the theatrics. 

Queen Atossa rose and embraced her counterpart. “Must you always make such an entrance? Both kingdoms will speak of this for weeks on end.”

Lavinia laughed and shook her hair. “Dear Queenie, that is precisely why I must make such an entrance.”

“Dude, your mom is hot!” a voice said at Rupert’s side. 

“Lady Cecily, I swear to Merlin...” Rupert started, as Amir burst into laughter. 

Fixing a discerning glare on his husband-to-be, Rupert drew himself up and squared his shoulders. “And just what is so funny?”

Wiping his eyes, Amir controlled himself long enough to say, “Sorry, I just thought of something. At least you get your looks from your mother!”

Lady Cecily and Lady-Knight Joan, who arrived just in time to hear Amir’s remark, burst into laughter along with Amir. 

In spite of himself, Rupert smiled. “Did you see my dad’s nose? Even as a tree, he had quite a beak.”

“Well you know what they say about men with big noses!” Queen Lavinia remarked with a grin. 

“Mom! That is soo gross!” Rupert said, his face reddening. 

“You all do realize this is a party?” Queen Lavinia asked. 

Rupert shook his head. “I’ve had enough parties in the last eighteen years. After we take the throne we’ve decided to ban them.”

Lavinia looked heavenward and snorted. “Oh very funny, Rupert.”

Amir sidled up and threw an arm around his co-prince. “Actually he’s not joking.”

Lavinia scoffed. “And don’t you start. You’re more serious than your mother. Which, let me tell you, I didn’t think was possible! Atossa, what have you been teaching the boy?” 

“Personal fitness, responsibility, riding, archery, sword, rapier, dagger, spears, lances, axes, ropes, lassos, maces, shields, catapults, battering rams, hand-to-hand combat, science, mathematics, history, astronomy, oration, law, ethics, biology, commerce, and a smattering of the classical languages,” Rupert said meaningfully. 

“You learned all of that?” Lavinia asked, incredulous. 

“I wanted to prepare my son. I had him learn everything. Perhaps I went a bit overboard. Had I known you would do the opposite, in fact...” Atossa began, but Lavinia waved her hand. 

“Your son might know all of that but if there’s one thing I’ve noticed it’s that he lacks a certain amount of people skills. Especially before he’s had breakfast.” Lavinia cast a glance at Rupert. 

Rupert smiled and looked at Amir. “Yep, that’s true.”

Atossa nodded. “I can agree.”

Amir pouted. “I just need some space until I’ve had food, alright?”

Rupert leaned over and kissed Amir’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I’m not a morning person either.”

“Don’t have to tell me, Prince Bedhead.” Amir flicked a lock of hair out of Rupert’s eyes. 

“Sharing a bed already?” Lord Chamberlain asked, his presence startling everyone in the group. Even Atossa and Amir had forgotten he was there. “And before I could give you the talk?”

Both Princes blushed a deep red. Rupert found his voice first. “No, we haven’t! Amir just likes to come into my room first thing in the morning and drag me out of bed!”

Atossa muttered something to Lavinia that sounded suspiciously like ‘soon it’ll be dragging him into bed.’ Amir could feel his ears burn. “And I’ve already had the talk!”

Atossa turned to look at her son. “And where did you hear it? That was not one of the lessons I had planned for you.”

“Besides, bedding a man is much different than wooing a lady,” Lavinia remarked. 

“Less of a challenge to get in the mood, for one,” Atossa added. “It seemed my former husband was ready to ‘woo,’ as you say, at just about any time of day or night.”

“I can’t tell you how many headaches I faked on the way to conceiving, and then birthing, an heir.” Lavinia held her head dramatically. 

“Mom!” Both princes said in unison. 

“I swear we’ll ask Lord Chamberlain before we do...that. Okay? Can we please talk about something else?” Rupert begged. 

“Well, another thing I noticed absent from that dreadfully long list was dancing. Do they not dance in the East?” Lavinia asked.

Queen Atossa held up her chin. “Of course we do.”

“Mom, I’ve never seen you dance,” Amir said. 

“What about you, Joan, like, can you dance?” Cecily asked. 

Joan looked at the dance floor dubiously. “I taught myself a lot of things, but dancing wasn’t one of them.” The music changed as the small six piece transitioned into a more lively tune. 

Cecily held out her hands. “Well then, let me teach you! Like, you totally improved my form when we sparred so I totally owe you one.”

Joan looked unsure, but Cecily caught hold of one of Joan’s strong arms and led her out on the floor. 

Queen Lavinia turned to Queen Atossa. “Remember when I thought a lady knight was a bad idea? Well, I’m sure I would’ve fainted at the thought of a lady knight dancing with another lady!”

Lavinia looked on as Joan stepped on Cecily’s dainty foot and apologized profusely. Lady Cecily waved a hand and bent over, knocking on her shoes to show they were steel-capped. Joan sighed in relief and the two resumed. 

“There is only one problem I have with those two on the dance floor,” Atossa admitted. 

The three other royals near her turned to look at her in alarm. “What’s that?” Lavinia asked. 

Atossa turned to her and flashed a dazzling smile. “They seem to be having more fun than I am. Would you care to show these young ones how it is done properly?” Atossa held out her hand to her fellow queen. 

Lavinia’s eyes widened. She looked to Rupert and Amir, who raised their eyebrows in unison to encourage her. 

“It would be a shame to wear something so stunning and not show off a little,” Rupert said. He made shooing motions with both hands. “Go have fun!”

Lavinia laid her hand upon Atossa’s and turned back to the boys. “You really are my son, you flatterer. Pay close attention, Amir, my boy.”

The two queens swept onto the dance floor and immediately a space cleared for them. Atossa, having offered her hand first, took the lead. Lavinia was more than adept at following, something that Rupert realized he’d never learned to do. 

Rupert wondered which of them would lead. And that thought gave way to another: which of them would lead when it came time to lead in bed? 

As Rupert stewed over these thoughts, Lord Chamberlain stepped between the pair of princes and proceeded to point out the finer details in the way Atossa and Lavinia danced. “Some would say that there is no strength in following. Being lead around the ballroom seems like easy work. Yet note how Queen Lavinia is just as physically active. She must also have a degree in trust in her partner. If we look to Lady Cecily and Sir Joan...”

Here the trio turned their heads. Cecily could be heard just barely above the music, but it was clear she was talking Joan through the paces as she allowed the more muscled woman to take the lead. 

“Lady Cecily is clearly communicating with her partner. Sir Joan has already stopped treading upon Cecily’s feet. They are taking it slower than a more experienced couple and already by listening and moving with each other they both seem to be enjoying themselves. Lady Cecily is aware of Sir Joan’s movements and even in following she dictates the pace. Sir Joan leads respectfully, only moving when she is sure she won’t harm her partner.”

The music took a short pause as another instrument tuned up. “I should note that it is a myth that a first time dance partner would inevitably come to hurt. Had Cecily prepared herself, allowed Joan the benefit of talking through the steps before taking them, then no feet would have been trod upon. Sir Joan is also just beginning to relax. It is vital to not be so tense. Allow yourself to relax and enjoy the dance, take it slow.” The music began again, a waltz. Here Lord Chamberlain turned his head quickly. 

Amir and Rupert followed Lord Chamberlain’s gaze back onto the pair of queens. “Ah, how clever! Queen Lavinia so rarely takes the opportunity to lead. But of course, this style is more common in the West. You’ll find dances can take many forms and positions. A waltz is more difficult, but highly pleasing if done correctly. You’ll find a dance style that fits you and your partner best, although sometimes they will be two different styles that you both will perform in turns.“

“What if we don’t like dancing the way our partner does?” Rupert asked, putting out the question he felt most conflicted about in a safe way. Amir turned to face him, but Rupert looked down at his hands. 

Lord Chamberlain nodded. “In dance, there should always be trust. You must be at ease with your partner. Should a dance step be too difficult or even less fun, you must communicate that to your partner and find a better way or another dance.”

Amir spoke up. “Is it true that some only dance one kind of dance?”

Chamberlain nodded again. “Some people can only find satisfaction by dancing one way. Some people simply lack experience or imagination. But dancing should be about the enjoyment of both partners. And partners who care should also be willing to compromise if it can be pleasant for both sides. Dance is not about force. It is a beautiful expression between two enthusiastic dancers.”

“What if a dancer likes a...rougher dance?” Rupert realized this metaphor might’ve stretched too far at this point. 

Lord Chamberlain didn’t miss a beat. “Say for instance, you go for a dip,” coincidentally, Lavinia dipped Atossa, “ah, perfect! See how Atossa trusts Lavinia, but still has her arm on her shoulder for support? And her other arm is free to signal to Lavinia should she want to come back up? Set clear boundaries for each other, taking into account what you both like to do. Always be able to communicate when you’d like to end an action in your dance. And the leader must always respect the boundaries for trust to remain.”

Lord Chamberlain took the boys’ hands and placed them together. “If you are ready to dance, Your Highnesses?”

Prince Rupert looked at Amir. “Do you want to lead?”

Brushing a strand of hair out of Rupert’s eyes, Amir smiled. “We can take turns. Both leading and following can be fun, right Chamberlain?”

“It comes to preference, but yes. You may try both and find you like one or the other or even neither,” Lord Chamberlain replied. 

Both princes looked at him. “Neither?”

“Some prefer not to dance. And that is just as valid. There are things besides dancing, after all. Finding that only one of you dislikes dancing would depend on the degree to which the dislike extends. But there are other ways to express yourself than dancing.”

“I think I like dancing,” Rupert said. 

Amir hesitated, but nodded. “If I dance, I only want to dance with you. I think I’ll enjoy it, but there are still parts of it that I’m not sure about.”

“That’s okay, Amir, as long as we always express these things to each other. I don’t want to be the only one having fun.” Pulling Amir in, Rupert embraced him. 

As they separated, Rupert felt like a weight had been lifted. Amir’s expression changed, though.

“You okay, partner?” Rupert asked. 

“Did we just get the talk?”


End file.
